Putting Angry Grizzlies To Shame
by skittlekat
Summary: My take on how Bella should have reacted the night Edward gets back from hunting, after Bella is held hostage by Alice. Hope you like! By the way I don't own any of the characters Stephenie Meyer does.


**AN: When I read eclipse I was really annoyed at Bella's reaction after Edward gets back from hunting after Bella is held hostage. I thought she should be more annoyed and angry, so hear is my take on how it should of gone. This was written along time ago and I know there are other stories like this, but I wanted to post it to get peoples reaction to my take of it. **

**~skittlekat~**

**By the way I don't own any of the characters Stephenie Meyer does.**

_** It was still dark when I woke. I was groggy, but I knew it wasn't near morning yet. My eyes closed, and I stretched, rolling over. It took me a second before I realized that the movement should have dumped me onto the floor. And that I was much too comfortable.**_

_** I rolled back over, trying to see. It was darker than last night - the clouds were too thick for the moon to shine through.**_

_** "Sorry," he murmured so softly that his voice was part of the darkness. "I didn't mean to wake you." **__**Eclipse - By Stephenie Meyer - Page 185 **_

BPOV

As soon as I heard him speak I remembered just how upset and angry I was with him. I was too tired to argue with him now but I knew how to make my annoyance shown. I got up off the bed grabbed the pillow and blanket and walked back to were I was originally sleeping, the couch. I didn't talk, and I didn't acknowledge him. He wanted to treat me like a child so here was me acting like a child. I turned my back on him and lay down, fully intending on going back to sleep, I didn't want to talk to him.

"Bella? Whats the matter?" I heard him ask his voice getting closer to me.

"I will talk to you tomorrow!" I told him, I hoped my voice sounded as sharp as I thought it did.

"Okay" I heard him whisper, he sounded hurt.

"The Bed?" He asked after a while,still sounding upset.

"Unnecessary!" I told him.

"Okay" I heard him whisper "Goodnight My Love"

Then I heard the door close softly.

I was a little upset at myself for making Edward feel that way, but I knew I needed to get my point across to him. It took a little time before I got confortable but in a matter of moments everything went black.

EPOV

When I got back home I went straight to my room, as I knew my angel would be sleeping there. I felt really guilty for making Alice hold her here against her will, and I knew I was in for it when I got a message from Bella telling me so, Emmett and Jasper kept up a string of remarks about that for the whole trip, even Carlisle had something to say about it too.

As soon as I entered my room her scent hit me, it was still as strong as the first day I met her, but my reactions were different now. Knowing the pain I went through, when I thought I had lost her was enough to stop my normal vampiric reactions towards her scent. I would simply die if I lost her again. As I entered the room I was expecting Bella to be in the bed, but as I searched the room I saw she was asleep on the couch, she was so stubborn I knew as soon as I brought it she would not like the idea of me buying her things. I walked over to her and making no noise I lifted her into my arms, and moved her to the bed. As I settled myself beside her, she woke, rolling over in the process.

"Sorry" I whispered hoping my voice wasn't too loud. "I didn't mean to wake you."

As soon as I spoke her body stiffened, and she got up dragging the pillow and blanket back over to the couch, she lay down with her back too me.

"Bella? Whats the matter?" I asked her as I moved closer to her.

"I will talk to you tomorrow!" Her voice was sharp and I knew that my actions had upset and angered her. But her actions and the tone of her voice hurt me, she had never treated me this way before.

"Okay" Was the only reply I could come up with, so I didn't anger her further. After a while I just had to ask about why she wouldn't sleep in the bed.

"The Bed?" I asked hoping my voice sounded calm.

"Unnecessary!" She said, again her voice was sharp. I knew I wasn't wanted by her at the moment, so I knew I needed to give her some space.

"Okay Goodnight my Love" I told her as I exited my room, I hoped my voice didn't sound as hurt as I felt, Bella didn't need to feel guilty about hurting my feelings, as I had been hurting hers for a long time.

As I entered the living room to wait out the hours until Bella woke up again I was greeted by Esme.

"Hello Edward, How was your hunt?" She asked out of politeness, I could hear in her mind she wanted to talk to me about something else.

"It was good thank you" I said as I looked down.

"Edward what you are doing to Bella is not fair. She is your other half and you are treating her like she doesn't have an equal say. I know that you both love each other deeply and you want her to be safe, but Bella can make her own descions" She looked at me with sympathy in her eyes, she knew the dangers werewolves presented but knew that it was Bella's decision to go see her friend.

"I know that now Esme, I'm just worried that he could loose his temper with her, and hurt her" I told her hoping she could show an answer to the situation.

"I think you should trust Bella's judgement, if she thinks it's safe, then you should trust that" Esme told me as she squeezed my shoulder.

"I really have messed up haven't I, when I moved her to the bed she woke, and without as much as a smile she got up, moved back to the couch and rolled over with her back in my direction. And when she spoke her voice was so sharp. She has never treated me this way and I'm worried I have pushed her too far" I told her as I covered my face with my hands.

"Bella loves you deeply and I highly doubt you have pushed her away. Talk to her and make it right" Esme said. "Let her sleep on it, everyone always says things look better in the morning" Then she chuckled as she said "By the way welcome to life as someone with a partner" In her thoughts I could tell she found it comical that I wasn't going to get my own way from now on and even though she had sympathy for me, she still found it comical we were arguing.

It was still dark when Emmett and Jasper came down the stairs. I could tell by their thoughts that they found it comical, me been sort of kicked out by Bella, but their faces didn't give anything away. They both walked past me and out the back door smirking at me, and too be honest it was sort of funny. I had been on my own for so long now I am used to getting my own way as there was no one to tell me I couldn't, But since Bella came along I realised I couldn't get my own way all the time. I sat at the piano and let my thoughts run free, thinking of ways to apologise to her.

It was only when the colours changed outside that I knew it was morning. I didn't know how mad Bella was with me so I didn't risk going up to her. I started playing my piano hoping it might calm her down before she spoke with me.

BPOV

I woke to the sound of Edward playing the piano, it was beautiful but I knew I needed to talk to him about his behaviour. I needed to see Jacob, he was there for me when I needed a friend and know I wanted to return the favour, the memory of his pain the last time I saw his still haunts my memories, I needed to see him smile. My back was a little stiff as I sat up from sleeping on the couch but it didn't bother me as I stood up and stretched. I didn't know where everyone else was but I knew that didn't matter, I had bigger fish to fry, Edward! I walked down the stairs and the more I thought of what he had done the angrier I got. By the time I reached the living room I was livid. I marched right up to him and the music stopped immediately.

"Do you care to explain what possibly possessed you to ask Alice to hold me here against my will? Who give you the right to decide what I do huh? You are not my father, you do not get to say who I can and can't see. Jacobs a werewolf big deal, I been around him before you came back and guess what, yes another werewolf nearly attacked me but guess who saved me- Jacob! And yes I have seen how dangerous they can be, but guess what I don't care!" I was gasping for breath at the end, I took another deep breathe before I began again. "Just like I didn't care when I found out about what you are! I didn't care you were a vampire, I didn't care the rest of your family were vampires, just like I don't care if Jacob is a werewolf. I AM going to see him and you might as well deal with it. You can not tell me what to do!" I told him as I walked over to the sofa to calm myself down, otherwise I was going to hit something.

"Bella I know that" Edward told me already on his knees in front of me "Please let me explain" He said in a pleading voice. I nodded my head for him to continue.

"Bella when I thought I had lost you, it was the worst pain I have ever felt. And not knowing what will happen when you visit the werewolves scares me. I am sorry I have acted the way I have, but I won't say sorry for wanting to protect you. If it makes you happy to visit him then so be it, I will not stand in your way" There was so much sincerity in his voice I knew Edwards action's were done out of trying to protect me.

"Edward I forgive you, but you are going to have to let me make my own choices, or talk to me if these decisions bother you. There are two of us in this relationship, and you can't always make the decisions on your own, please talk to me about things that affect us so collectively we can make the decision we both agree on. The last time you made a decision on you own it didn't work out" The end was a whisper and my voice cracked with pain at the memory. I was scared that Edward might always make the decisions, and I was scared the wrong decision could be made again.

"Bella I know" Was all Edward said as he gathered me up into his arms. "And I'm sorry"

After a few moments I pulled away so I could see his eyes.

"I missed you" I told him as I stroked his cheek.

"I missed you too" He told me as he pulled my chin towards him so he could kiss me.

His kissed showed me how much he missed me and how sorry he was, and I could also feel that Edward had finally realised he couldn't always get his own way.

**AN: So what did you think? **


End file.
